Forum:Award Voting Booth
' VOTING HAS OFFICIALLY MOVED HERE. I am a Warrior. 21:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC)' Status Nominations are now being submitted- add as many as possible! To be given to a user active between July 30, 2010 and April 1, 2011. User Awards *Best User *Most Loyal User *Strangest User *Funniest User *Kindest User *Most Upbeat User *Most Creative User *Best New User *Best Problem Solving User *Quietest User *Loudest User *Darkest User (As in Twisted) *Nut-case User Story Awards *Best Full-Length Story *Best Short-Story or "One-Shot" (3 chapters or less) *Best Poem *Best Collab *Best Crackfic *Best Comedic Story *Best Reader Attracting Story *Best Tragedy *Sweetest Story *Strangest Story *Scariest Story *Longest Story *Funniest Plot *Most Upbeat Story *Most Action-Packed Story *Story with the Most Plot Twists *Most Edited Story/Page *Most "Fairytale" like Story *Trailblazer OC Awards *Character with the Hardest Life *Most Upbeat Character *Most Depressing Character *Funniest Character *Strangest Character *Most Annoying Character *Best Protagonist *Best Supporting Character(s) *Best OC Club *Most Powerful Character *Kindest Character *Bravest Character *Noble Character Nominating Form: User Username: Cutefairy78 User Nominating: Sibuna4evs Award Nominated For: Nut-case user Reason: She's extra crazy and strange. She scares me... Forms sent: Username: '''Hazelcats '''User Nominating: Hermione6720 Award Nominated For: '''Kindest User, Most Loyal User '''Reason: '''She is super nice, always there, despite my many flaws... '''Username: Leafwhisker User Nominating: Hermione6720 Award Nominated For: Funniest User, Best User Reason: She is very funny and creative...and writes the best stories... Username: Sallyperson User Nominating: Hermione6720 Award Nominated For: Kindest User, Most Upbeat User Reason: She is very kind, always looking for the best for the wiki...always tries to spare my feelings. Username: Odst Greivous User Nominating: Hermione6720 Award Nominated For: Best User Reason:'''He is very smart and writes cool stories, the gore is balanced by the creativity and morals. '''Username: DaughterofPoseidon118 User Nominating: Ersason219 Award Nominated For: Best User, Kindest User, Most Loyal User. Reason: DoP is one of the most truthful and kindest User's on this Wiki and an amazing writer. Username: '''Josh-Son Of Hyperion '''User Nominating: '''DaughterofTerpsichore '''Award nominated For: Most Upbeat User Reason: 'Take one look at him: He never puts anyone down, whenever someone has a problem on chat, he tries to solve it, and he's always happy. '''Username: '''DaughterofTerpsichore '''User Nominating: '''Hazelcats '''Award Nominated For: '''Strangest User '''Reason: '''She told me to :3 '''Username: '''DaughterofTerpsichore '''User Nominating: '''Jack Firesword '''Award Nominated For: '''Strangest User '''Reason: '''Waffles.... e_e '''Username: '''Leafwhisker '''User Nominating: '''Dagostino '''Award Nominated For: '''Most Loyal User '''Reason: '''She's been on the wiki since practically the beginning, and is ''still writing great quality stories. I think she's been the most loyal person on the wiki ever. :D '''Username: '''ExtremeSSJ4 '''User Nominating: '''Dagostino '''Award Nominated For: '''Most Creative User '''Reason: I don't have to say much, but Ex has created so many different projects and trends and contests that have really upped the activity on the wiki and he's been more creative than any other user. He needs to get this ^_^ Username: Hermione Chase User Nominating: ExtremeSSJ4 Award Nominated For: Kindest User, Most Upbeat User and Best User Reason: What can I say? She's awesome, friendly and always tries to fix problems besides she's my bff. Username: Hermione Chase User Nominating: TweetyMcBirdBird Award Nominated For: '''Most Upbeat User, Best User, Kindest User '''Reason: '''I may not have a single edit here, though I've read stories, I have been on the chat with Hermione Chase, and needless to say she is fantastic. Always encouraging on stories to continue, and has a real heart for everyone. With out a doubt, she deserves this award. You go, Mione. '''Username: '''FlamingoValdez '''User Nominating: Daughter of Poseidon118 Award Nominating For: Most Creative User Reason: His stories are very creative and extremely awesome. I love reading tsu's stories. He really deserves this award. Username: Hazelcats User Nominating: Daughter of Poseidon118 Award Nominating For: Best User Reason: I've known Hazel since I joined the wiki. She is definitely the best user, though I could say that a lot of people are great users because there are a lot of awesome users on this wiki. So, yeah I think Hazel is the best user and a great friend (even though she pesters me about writing my chapters for LMS a million times a day when it's my turn). Username: Ersason219 User Nominating: Hermione6720 Award Nominated For: Best New User Reason: See my nomination for Haunted Demigods. Username: '''DaughterofTerpischore '''User Nominating: '''Samianthaan '''Award Nominated For: '''Strangest User '''Reason: '''When I was on chat with her, all she talked about were waffles. '''Waffles! Username: '''Hermione6720 '''User Nominating: '''Samianthaan '''Award Nominated For: '''Most Creative User '''Reason: '''Club Demiwikia sounds awesome. It is a very think-out-of-the-box idea. Nominating Form: Story '''Story Name: Author: User Nominating: Awards Nominated For: Reason: Forms sent: Story Name: The Questers: Paper Planes Author: '''Leafy '''User Nominating: '''Hermione6720 '''Awards Nominated For: '''Story With Most Plot Twists, Best Full-Length Story '''Reason: '''Its amazing! What else can I say? It has a great plot with nonstop action and incredible twists. '''Story Name: The Olympian League Authors: Many User Nominating: ExtremeSSJ4 Awards Nominated For: Best Collab, Most Edited/Story Page, Best OC Club and Most Action-Packed Story Reason: The collab has many great authors and action pack stories that anyone would enjoy. Story Name: 2,000 Years Ago Authors: '''DaughterofTerpsichore, Luke 12346, Josh-Son Of Hyperion '''User Nominating: DaughterofTerpsichore Awards Nominated For: Best Collab Reason: Greek gods, awesome characters, and an evil Titan!!! What else can make the story better? Story Name: Disgraced By The Gods Author: Ersason219 User Nominating: Ersason219 Awards Nominating For: Strangest Story and Story with Most Plots/Twists Reason: Lots of Minor Greek Gods, Lots of Mythological Monsters and Interesting Story Name: Last Man Standing Authors: Many User Nominating: Ersason219 Awards Nominating For: Best Collab, Most Action Packed Story and Story with Most Plots/Twists Reason: Unusually Interesting Story. It's not your everyday "Greek Style" Story. Really Good Story. Story Name: Last Man Standing Authors: Ex, Ers, Kari, Hazel, Darkcloud, Josh, Dago, and me (DoP) (I think I got them all...) User Nominating: Daughter of Poseidon118 Awards Nominating For: Best Collab, Most Action Packed Story Reason: It's an extremely awesome collab with some great authors and a ton of action in almost every chapter. I'm glad that I'm a part of it. Story Name: The Arena Author: Bladewood User Nominating: Daughter of Poseidon118 Awards Nominating For: Best Full-Length Story Reason: The Arena is absolutely amazing. It's full of action and suspense. It's probably my favorite story that I've read on the wiki. Blade is a very talented and creative writer. Story Name: Haunted Demigods Author: Ersason219 User Nominating: Hermione6720 Awards Nominating For: Strangest Story Reason: An incredible story...look out cuz this story will take the wiki by storm! (Strangest is becuz of teh ghost...Noine of teh other awards seemed to fit.) Story Name: Heroes: The New Level Author: DarkCyberWolf User Nominating: Leafwhisker Awards Nominating For: Best Full-Length Story Reason: The idea is very original and creative. It has humor, action, and it is well-written. The mythologies blend together nicely despite the differences. Story Name: Dora the Demigod Author: Hermione6720 User Nominating: Ersason219 Awards Nominating For: Best Crackfic, Strangest Story Reason: This is a hilarious piece of writing Story Name: Olympian Facebook Author: ExtremeSSJ4 User Nominating: ExtremeSSJ4 Awards Nominated For: Funniest Story, Best Crackfic, Strangest Story Reason: Well the story is pretty strange for a Percy Jackson fanfiction and well I think it has its humor. Nominating Form: OC Character Name: Author: User Nominating: Awards Nominated For: Reason: Forms Sent: Character Name: The Questers User Nominating: Hermione6720 Awards Nominated For: Best OC Club, best Collab Reason: I think its brilliant and cool...wonder if anyone lese will nominate a club? ;) Forms Sent: Uhm...whats this? Character Name: Kody User Nominating: DaughterofTerpsichore Awards Nominated For: Best Supporting CHaracter Reason: Kody is a great OC; she is sneaky, sly, and changes a lot in the story that she's in. Character Name: Draco Malfoy. User Nominating: Hermione Chase Awards Nominated For: Funniest Character Reason: Well, if you tried to reading it, you'd laugh your butt off. Part of it comes from third person POV, then switches to what Draco thought about the situation, and there are a whole lot of hilarious things he says. Not to mention, characters, like Peeta Mellark from The Hunger Games is in it, and Draco mentions several characters from other beloved series'. Help desk